The Storm that Destoryed Me (ON HOLD)
by omg.four
Summary: (SET IN MODERN DAY) Tris Prior is a 23 year old Red Cross nurse, & helps thousands when a natural disaster strikes. But when Hurricane Katrina hits Florida, Tris leaves Chicago for 5 months urgently after the storm ends with Will, Uri, Zeke, and Shauna to help out the broken and lost ones. When Tris returns to Chicago, she finds several surprises; good and bad..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**A/N.**

**In this story, Hurricane Katrina is going to be in 2014, not 2005? Okay? Okay!**

**Also, this is my first fanfic, so don't hate if it's horrible please..**

"_WE BELIEVE IN ORDINARY_

_ ACTS OF BRAVERY_

_ IN THE COURAGE THAT_

_ DRIVES ONE PERSON _

_ TO STAND UP FOR ANOTHER"_

_ Dauntless Manifesto_

* * *

><p>TRIS POV:<p>

_**ONE YEAR BEFORE**_

_We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._

That's the first thing that pops into my head when I wake up next to my boyfriend, love, Four, or known as Tobias Eaton.

That's literally the thing that pops up into my head every morning.

Every.

Single.

Day.

I went to Harvard for college, left Chicago, and in a long-distance relationship with Four for 4 years and 6 months **(A/N get it? hahahha…. no? ok, well then..) **and our relationship is still going strong. We had long distance because I took summer classes so I didn't have to go to school for like, an extra 4 years.

My best friends are still Christina, Marlene, Shuana, Zeke, Will, and Uriah.

My boyfriend is still Tobias.

My family is still living, Mom, Dad, Caleb.

Caleb is 24, went to Princeton, studied law, and is now a famous and one of the best lawyers. Dad is high in the government, and mom is beautiful doctor.

Caleb is also getting married to Susan Black, a nurse who works at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, an old childhood friend of ours, in 1 year, on August 23th, 2014.

As now, it is August 22 2013, when Caleb told me, and our parents, 1 week after he had proposed.

But what I didn't know, is that one year later, there would be a major hurricane that would make me take off.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**So here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent, but the lovely Veronica Roth does, because she wrote Divergent, and-**

**Uriah: Be quiet! They want to read!  
><strong>

"_FEAR DOESN'T SHUT YOU DOWN_;

_IT WAKES YOU UP._

_I've seen it._

_It's fascinating."_

_Divergent, Tobias Eaton; Four, Veronica Roth_

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

Today is the day Caleb gets married.

August 23, 2014.

Right now, Tobias, Uriah, Will, Robert, and Caleb are getting ready downstairs of the place Caleb and Susan are getting married.

Except they're getting married outside, in a garden.

**(My cousin got married like this. Sort of.)**

Christina is panicking.

A lot.

"Christina, calm down, this isn't your wedding and you're two times are panicked than Susan." I said.

"Please, just calm down. This isn't like you're going to see the Queen of England," Susan says softly. "I just want my hair and makeup to be simple. A bun and little makeup."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! This your WEDDING we're talking about." Christina shrieks. "I think, since you want something simple," Christina starts to calm down. Thank god.. "We should do a nice bun, some hair next to your face to be curled. I can definitely, I quote 'makeup to be simple'".

Marlene, Christina, and I are Susan's bridesmaids.

Oh, and Robert's girlfriend, Nita.

Susan is wearing a white, simple, off the shoulder dress **(I can barely describe clothes, so please bare with me .)**, with a light gray bodice. Christina has a sweetheart neckline. My dress has a sabrina neckline. Nita has a deep scoop. And Marlene has a halter.

"Tris! Put that down, you have no idea how to use makeup!" Christina yells. Facepalm. Right after I thought Chris was beginning to be quiet. All good things come to an end I suppose.

"What? Tris did her own makeup for prom, and she looked pretty great." Marlene says.

Christina says something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Susan says. "I couldn't hear you."

"SHE DIDN'T LOOK THAT GOOD. OKAY?" Christina shouts.

Well. That hurt pretty bad.

* * *

><p>It's time for the wedding to finally begin. After 4 hours of getting ready.<p>

"Are you nervous?" I ask Susan.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Susan says.. nervously. "This is my wedding after all. To Caleb."

**TIME SKIP TO THE VOWS JUST BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW A WEDDING GOES**

"And Caleb Prior, your vows to Susan Black?" says the minister

"Susan, I will always love you in the times of sorrow, grief, illness, **timeskip because i don't know what to write for vows**. If you ever get arrested, I will be your lawyer and bail you out."

That got some laughs from people.

**TIME SKIP BECAUSE MY MIND IS BLANK**

"Caleb Prior, do you take Susan Black as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Susan Black, take Caleb Prior as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss, Mr. and Mrs. Prior."

They kiss.

For a good 1 minute.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone shouts.

Everyone laughs, including Caleb and Susan.

* * *

><p>Caleb and Susan are still being photographed after one hour. So far, servers are passing out little foods, like beef on a stick <strong>(kabob?)<strong>. There's also a little bar for food. And a little "bar" for drinks. **(A/N My cousin's wedding's drink guy put alcohol in ages 21's+ drinks. Another cousin of mine had lemonade with vodka.) **

My phone suddenly starts ringing.

"Excuse me for a minute." I quickly say. I peck Tobias's cheek and hurry out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTINA'S POV<strong>

How rude. 5 people just scurried off. Tris goes outside to answer a phone call, Zeke and Uri went to admire the wedding cake, Will went to get more food, and Shauna went to get a drink.

Scratch that, nevermind.

I decide to take this moment to look at Four. God. He has the body of a greek god. Pretty damn sexy.

"Enjoying the view?" Four winks at me. Damn. He caught me staring. My cheeks feel hot. Like him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

So I quickly whip out my phone, and take a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>MARLENE'S POV<strong>

Gooooood. Four is just HOT. Hotter than Uriah I admit. More mature.. just perfect!

Oh.. I'll do anything to get my hands on that bo-

OMG. What am I thinking. Tris and Four are TOGETHER! Can't think dirty thoughts about me and Four together..

"Enjoying the view?" Four winks at Christina. She immediately blushes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

She takes a picture.

"You can too, Marlene." OMG.

I take a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

I hurry off, to go outside. I read who is calling me.

_Red Cross._

Oh.

My.

GOD.

**Bold is Tris. **_ Italics is the Red Cross._

"**Hello? Tris Prior speaking."**

"_Tris? This is the Red Cross. There is a MAJOR hurricane in Florida. So far there are 10 deaths from it."_

I'm shaking now.

"**Oh my god. Who do you want me to send over and when do you want me to come to Florida?"**

"_Send over Zeke Pedrad, Uriah Pedrad, Shauna Pedrad, Will Hughes, and yourself. We'll call you as soon as the storm is over."_

"**Okay! I'll tell them as soon as I get back inside."**

"_Thank you. We need to call more nurses and humanitarians, so good bye Tris. We thank you for the lives you save everyday. Good bye."_

"**Bye."**

I run inside as fast as I can on 4 inch high heels.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOH. So it looks like Chrissy and Marlene has a little crush on Four, despite the fact that they have boyfriends!<strong>

**I'm probably not going to update until next Sunday, maybe Friday if I have time ^w^**

**And Shauna and Zeke are married, and I used part of Will's actor's last name for his lastname.**

**Marlene and Uriah are not married, or engaged, just dating still.**

**Will and Chris are still dating.**

**Tris and Four are dating.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-**_**divergentoverblood **_


	3. Chapter 3

**No quote today! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own thou Divergent, thou majestic Veronica Roth owns Divergent!**

**Please read, and review! Sorry about the mega short chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

Before I go back inside, I decide to take a walk around the reception area to cool down.

* * *

><p>When I came back inside the after-party, I saw Shauna, Will, Zeke, and Uriah back at the table. Tobias and Chris were missing though.<p>

I saw Tobias dancing on the dance floor though. I could seriously tell he was drunk the way he was moving.

I walked over as fast as I could to my table.

"Hey, I got a phone call from the Red Cross." I panted.

They all looked up at me with concern and worry in their eyes.

"What happened?" Marlene asked.

"Hurricane in Florida. 10 people are killed already." I say, while looking down.

"Oh my god.. Who needs to come?" Shauna begs.

"You, Zeke, Uri, Will, and I." I said, "Listen, I'll tell you tomorrow with all the info. I need to bring T-Four home."

I rush off to the dance floor. But I see a slutty chick with long red hair, I can't see her face, trying to grind on Tobias.

"Trissssssy! Dance wuf mweeeeeeee!" Tobias slurred as he pushed the red head chick away.

"No. You and I are going home. We need to talk about something."

"OOOOOH! Are we discussing whaaaat yuorrrr pruesent is gonna be? For mwah burthday?" Tobias squeals. And slurs.

"Yup, now come on. I'm driving."

"Okieee!" Tobias shrieks.

_Is he high on amity serum..? _**(Tell me if you want me to make a story after this one for their college years ^w^)**

I shake that thought from my head. He could never.

* * *

><p>We finally get home. We walk inside our 2 story house. It has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.<p>

"Come on Tobias.. You need to go to bed.." I say quietly.

"Kisses first." Tobias pouts. I quickly kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on, I'm dragging you to bed."

"'Kay!"

After he goes to bed, I go into the kitchen and hunt for Advil. I find some in the cabinets, and get two pills, and a water bottle. I walk back into our room, I place them on the table next to our bed.

I quickly scribble out a note.

_**You drank a lot last night, so here's two headache relievers and a bottle of water. I'm expecting a huge headache.**_

I grab my phone and head downstairs to the living room. I dial Shauna.

_Italics is Shauna. __Italics underlined is Tris._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Shauna. It's me, Tris."_

"_Oh, hi! So about the Red Cross.. when are we sent off?"_

"_I don't know, they said that they would call us when the hurricane ends."_

"_Oh.. okay. I'll tell Zeke and Uri about this.. Bye Tris."_

"_Bye Shauna."_

The call ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thanks for reading. Again, sorry for the short chapter, there will be a MUCH longer one up today or tomorrow!<strong>

**QOTD:**

**What's your favorite color?**

**AOTD:**

**Blue and black.**

**-divergentoverblood**


	4. Chapter 4: AN! Need Characters!

**Hi! Thanks for reading the 3 chapters. **

**I would like the readers to come up with some characters. The limit is three.**

**Just updated this..! If you sent you review for this, please PM me for the newest one!**

**I need b****y, sl**ty, beautiful girls. You guys can decide on everything else.**

**I also need a little girl/boy.**

* * *

><p><strong>NAME:<strong>

**GENDER:**

**AGE(AGES 5-24!):**

**PERSONALITY:**

**FACIAL FEATURES (INCLUDES EVERYTHING ON THE HEAD. INCLUDE COLORS AND SHAPES. EX. BLUE, ROUND EYES):**

**BODY FEATURES:**

**HEIGHT (4FT"4" TO 6FT4". DEPENDING ON THE AGE):**

**DO THEY LIVE IN CHICAGO OR FLORIDA?:**

**WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? (OPTIONAL):**

**FRIENDS WITH WHO?:**

**ENEMIES WITH WHO?:**

**WHAT TYPE OF CLOTHES THEY WEAR:**

_**IF THEY WERE TO BE IN VERONICA ROTH'S DIVERGENT, WHAT FACTION WOULD THEY BE IN?**_

**JOB? (OPTIONAL):**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. Sorry if it's crappy and you hate it so much. _

_Please review, favorite, and follow! It motivates me more to write!_

_FUN-FACT OF THE CHAPTER:_

_Did you know that reviews, favorites, and follows makes my day 10 times brighter?_

* * *

><p>"<em>'Cause you're a sky, <em>

_'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I wanna die in your arms._

_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ooh"_

_Coldplay - A Sky Full of Stars_

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTINA POV<strong>

_Moths. They're everywhere. I feel terrified. Useless._

_No power left within me. I can't even blink. _

I wake up with a gasp. And a major pounding headache. I didn't even drink alcoholic drinks at all last night! I look around, and I'm not in my room.

I don't even know where I am. And then I see Marlene, arms and legs strapped onto a chair by thick rope, and it looks like metal. With the legs screwed down the floor. Marlene looks awful. Her hair is messy, tangled, make up is ruined, and the worst is her arms and legs.

They're bruised and bloody. Her face looks like it has been slapped several times.

And then I look at my self. I'm attached to two metal poles, laying down. **(You know that Incredibles scene when the family is captured? Sort of like that, but it's only metal poles.) **My hands are handcuffed, and heavily roped. Seriously, I'm going to have to put makeup over that AND wear bracelets. Ugh. My legs are just roped to the poles, but my legs are wide, far apart.. My legs ache. Thank god we're still wearing all of our clothes.

"H-eey.. are you **cough** ok-aaay?" Marlene coughs.

"Me?! I should be asking you that! I'm fine though.. nothing looks like it's bleeding." I gasp.

"Nothing's too bad for me.." Marlene half-hearty laughs.

"Well.. it looks like yo-" I'm cut off by a very pretty woman, who looks about 23 years old, and has long red hair. I'm not focused on any of her facial features, or body features.

**(Dun dun dunnnnn! This is the part where my very first A/N Chapter (number 4) steps in! I need you guys to make a woman who is 23 years old, long red hair, and a bad personality.!)**

"So.. you're awake." Redhead says.

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" I snap. "What are we doing here anyways?"

"I wouldn't give that sass to me if I were you." Redhead growls. "I have a whip and a fist, while you guys have nothing."

Marlene gulps, and looks nervous.

"But.. you could at least give us your name.. right?" Marlene mumbles.

"Shut up. I'm not even going to give you my name, let alone why you're here."

"Fine." I say. "What are doing here, anyways, PLEASE?"

"That is for only me to know. Besides, remember how you thought Four was a sexy Greek god? Well, that was me, mind controlling you." Redhead laughs evilly.

"WHAT?!" Marlene shrieks. "WHY WOULD YOU MIND CONTROL US?!"

Redhead snorts. "Revenge. When I mind control you, I can see and make you think from your perspective. I had to spend my diamond necklace just for two doses of the serum."

She scowls. "Don't worry though, the only symptoms of the serum is barfing, major headaches, the need to pee a lot, and extreme hunger." She says sickly sweet. "Oh, and the occasional nightmare about your worst fears." She winks.

"How did you even get the mind-control serum into us anyways?" I ask

"Ever heard of spiking a drink?

"Well.. I'm going to let you go. You better not say any of this to your little friends. Or anyone. Got it? Or else.. something bad is going to happen. And it's going to include your friends, blood, and belts."

"Got it." Mar and I gulp.

She slashes off our ropes, and then un-handcuffs us.

Marlene and I run away as fast as we can on heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter.. Again.. I feel bad.<strong>

**Anyways, I need a lady who's 23 years old, red long hair, bad personality, and probably just… uhm.. sexy? Go on the 4th "chapter" for the format!**

**QOTD:**

**What's your favorite song?**

**AOTD:**

**Coldplay - A Sky Full of Stars **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-divergentoverblood**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I'm gonna see you in 5 months?" Tobias says sadly.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna miss you. I'm going to be out in Floridia, saving lives you know," I say, smiling sadly. "It's not like I'm going to Mars."

"I suppose.."

Tobias brought down my suitcases, and placed them next to the door. He opens up the trunk, and places the bags in the trunk. Shauna and Zeke are coming with us, while Uri and Will are going to drive with Christina and Marlene.

"Promise to call every night?" I ask

"Promise." he says. He seems nervous, for some reason.

We get in the car, and go to pick up Shauna and Zeke.

* * *

><p>We finally get to the airport.<p>

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I murmur into Tobias's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too, babe." He says as his lips brush against my ear. I kiss him the last time for 5 months.

"Wait.." he says as he grabs my arm.

"Yes, Tob?"

He goes on one knee, and takes out a ring holder thingie. **(I HAVE NO IDEA WHATS IT CALLED.)** My hands automatically go to my mouth. I start crying hysterically. He looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Tris, will you marry me?" I nod my head violently as he slips the ring on my left ring finger.

"EEEE. SHE SAID YES!" Marlene squeals.

"Congratz man!"

"You finally manned up!"

"NOT A PANSYCAKE!"

"Time to go, love birds!" Christina coos. We separate, and I head off to the airplane, while looking back at Tobias. He mouths "I love you", and I blow him a kiss, as I enter the airplane.

One hour later, I finally get on the plane. Unfortunately, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Will are sitting with each other, and I have a different seating spot. I walk over to my seat, and see that two girls talking to each other already.

"Oh, hello! Are you sitting with us?" The girl with the curly brown hair says.

"Hi." The second girl with the straight red hair says.

"Hi, yes I am. I'm Tris. Tris Prior." I say.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mia Richards! You must be that super famous humanitarian!" The girl with the brown hair, Mia Richards, says. "I work for the red cross, so does Lily here."

"I'm Lily Rose." the second girl quietly says.

"Lovely to meet you both." I say, I walk/shuffle over to a seat next to Lily. The three of us talk for about an hour, until Lily and Mia fall asleep. I take note that Mia likes neon clothes, 19, looks to be about 5'5, and is brave, cocky, and cunning. She also has these beautiful, round, large emerald eyes, and long curly brown hair. Lily is shy and very closed off, but passionate, and can step up when someone pushes her around. She has these mesmerizing crystal-blue eyes. Beautiful. According to Mia, Lily likes to keep her hair in a low bun **(Like the abnegation!)**. Her hair is red, straight, and very shiny. 21, and about 5'6. They are both from Florida, but were both in California for their jobs. I eventually fall asleep after 2 hours.

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I tiredly take my phone out of my pant pocket and I squint to see that I missed 5 texts.

_Hi Trissypoo. _Four. 2 hour ago

_How's your plane ride? _Four. 2 hours ago

_Are you okay? Did your plane crash? TRIS! _Four. 1 hour ago

_TRISSSSY! _Four. 20 minutes ago

_Hi Tris! Mar and I are going to California. Hope you have fun doing your job in Florida, I'll bring you back stuff! _Christina, 5 hours ago.

I quickly text Christina back.

_Thanks! :) Have fun._

And Tobias.

_I'm fine! I just fell asleep. Sorry to worry you x. I'm going back to sleep though._

As soon as I shove my phone back into my pocket, I fall asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thank you for reading. Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**So, this is possibly going to be the last chapter for a while. I can't think of ANYTHING aka the horrifying..**

**wait for it..**

**AUTHORS BLOCK.**

**So I'm going to start a new story. I'm not giving any secrets away! It will possible be up in the next 1 - 2 weeks. Depends! I'm busy too.**

**QOTC:**

**Favorite book?**

**AOTC:**

**Divergent!**

**Thank you for reading, lord sensi.**

** ~divergentoverblood**


End file.
